


［GGAD/拉郎］海盗与玫瑰

by Apooh



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apooh/pseuds/Apooh
Summary: *Jack×Bosie*海盗和侯爵之子*有ooc，私设有些严重，请带入普裘人设***高亮注意是拉郎，拉郎，拉郎！我琢磨了好久怎么写Jack的性格，但是真是，琢磨不出来就按照我自己的想法来了....*Bosie和Alfred是同一个，Bosie是他的昵称*就当一个拉郎cp吃好了别太纠结历史乱七八糟的，就当是普裘拉郎





	［GGAD/拉郎］海盗与玫瑰

-

 

Lord Alfred Douglas这辈子都忘不掉他的十九岁的夏天。

父亲和几个好友出海去玩，带着Alfred一起，他和那群贵族家的少爷向来吃不到一起去，如果不是他那个严厉又暴躁的父亲安排，他可不想和这群扭着公鸭屁股却不让人干的男人出去。

他坐在甲板上看着手里的诗集，不断的有人想要打断他，跟他聊一些无聊的政治问题或者是一些与女人苟且的事情，还故作亲切的叫他“Bosie”，这惹得浑身泛鸡皮疙瘩，他合上书，看着那个站在他身边努力跟他评价着女人的话，他微笑着对那些个人说：“如果你们不想被我丢到海里去喂鱼的话，就离我远点。”

这船上唯一让他感觉到有点意思的就是跟着那些富家少爷们一起来的一个小侍从，也不是Alfred对他有意思，那个男孩比起那些公鸭公子要好太多，瘦巴巴的男孩站在他身边，矮了一个头的他看着Alfred的侧脸，微红的光洒在他的侧脸，他沐浴在余下的阳光中，太阳在海平面上缓缓落下，小侍从望着西沉的太阳问道：“Bosie，你知道这片海上最危险的是什么？”

“鲨鱼吗？还是什么？”Alfred没有看他，他勾起嘴角看着面前的夕阳，诗人总是有这种别样的情怀面对这样的美景总是有点想法，他不知道有什么危险，只知道眼前的夕阳与短暂的自由是绝对不可辜负的美好。

“比鲨鱼可怕的，应该是海上的海盗，那群人神出鬼没的，让人琢磨不透，”小侍从自顾自的嘀咕着，“就跟这老天爷的脸色一样。”

“至少他们是那么自由，我倒是羡慕的很。”Alfred说。

自由对于他来说真的是太过于遥远，他和哥哥一样喜欢男人，那个老古董爸爸就皱着眉毛睁大那双眼睛瞪着他们，胡子跟着那张不断辱骂的嘴动着，一句又一句低俗的话从嘴里骂出来，他低声又充满怨气的辱骂自己的儿子为鸡奸犯，脏的就像地沟里的老鼠，见不得光。

“如果可以，我倒挺希望海盗能给我自由。”

这句话说的不巧，他们只是行驶到了晚上，他们就被海盗给盯上了，他已经准备睡了，他穿着睡袍刚刚掀开了被子，外面尖叫的女仆让他皱着眉头放下了手里的被子，他打开门走到船舱内狭窄的走廊上，还没有在漆黑的夜里看清什么他就已经被打晕在地，昏倒之前，他想到的是海盗。

等睁开眼已经是第二天的清晨，醒来是很安静的环境里，甚至他还在床上醒来，没有被绳索捆绑着的Alfred环顾四周，并不脏乱的卧室和堆在地上的一捆捆麻绳，墙上的挂饰却是十分具有野性的，是人的头骨，他都不用想，这是海盗的房子，没有颠簸感他能清楚的判断他们上了岸，而且还住进了海盗的时候屋子。

正当他沉浸在自己的世界里无法自拔时，门被悄悄的推开，吱扭声打断了Alfred的思绪：“哦，你居然比我预想的要早些醒来。”

来者一看就知道他是个海盗，马甲和白色衬衫，有些褶皱的痕迹，上面还有些污渍，外面的外套不知道扔到了哪里去，身上一大堆浮夸的装饰和一条黑色的裤子，皮靴子也不是擦的多干净，他还带着剑，腰间别着枪，头上裹着红头巾，头发一缕一缕的绑在一起，看起来有些脏的散落在肩上，但那位海盗的脸却是十足的好看，晒黑的脸颊上一双漂亮的眼睛，修剪整齐的胡子被绑成一个小辫子，他看着Alfred，他走到Alfred身边坐下。

“你好，我该如何称呼你，亲爱的海盗。”Alfred凑近他，一双保养的细皮嫩肉的手抚摸上海盗的面庞，粗糙的皮肤是饱尝海风与危险的痕迹，是自由留下的痕迹。

海盗显然是被他的动作惊到，他抚摸上那只细嫩的手，他看着面前的男孩有些诧异的问：“你不害怕吗？小子，我们可不是你们听的童话里那样...”

“我知道，我为什么要怕？”Alfred打断海盗的话，他挑眉问着海盗，表情轻松又自然，他们像是一对在调情的恋人，“你还没告诉我你叫什么呢！”

“Jack Sparrow。”

“我叫Alfred，你可以叫我Bosie，这个名字只有我喜欢的人可以这么叫我。”Alfred说的时候骄傲极了，他眉飞色舞的，嘴唇也勾起了一个漂亮的弧度。

Jack只是看着他，那副骄傲模样真是漂亮极了，这不是他第一次近距离欣赏这张漂亮的脸，在Alfred睡着的时候他就已经看过这张漂亮脸蛋，来自英国的温室玫瑰，在海上被他们劫走，没了温室的庇佑，他盛放的时间显然是要比Jack预想的时间要长。

可能，他根本就不是温室的玫瑰，是人类想要驯服的野生玫瑰，却被他锋利的刺伤的够呛，两个人放开了手，Jack饶有兴趣的看着面前的玫瑰，海盗躺在了那张本属于他的床上，他问：“我听我的小卧底说，你想要海盗给你自由，是吗？我的小玫瑰。”

“当然，你不知道我父亲多压抑，”Alfred丝毫不介意的躺在了Jack身边 他撑起一个胳膊来，可以直接与Jack对视，这个动作让他看起来像是那些贴在剧院外的歌女海报一样，风情万种。“我宁可做个海盗，至少不用听他那些荒谬又可笑的大道理，他甚至逼死了我的哥哥，我快恨死他了。”Alfred闭上眼睛说。

Jack大笑着，他轻轻的挑起Alfred的下巴，手指抚摸过他的唇角，他目不转睛的欣赏着上帝最完美的工艺品，他面前漂亮的男人绝对可以说是上帝最引以为傲的雕刻作品了，他问Bosie：“你为什么那么肯定，我就会给你自由，你有什么可以和我交换的吗？”

“我知道，您绝不缺钱，那么我呢？”他大胆的俯身，凑到Jack面前，他身上穿着的还是那件睡衣，松垮的睡衣已经敞开了口，白花花的胸膛送到了Jack眼前，那两颗娇嫩待采的红果像是在邀请Jack一般，他的话语像是恶魔的诱惑的低语：“您想摘下那朵玫瑰吗？”

他掀开了自己的领口，一粒一粒的解开纽扣，露出白嫩的胸膛，Jack抚摸上他腰肢的手无声的回应了他的邀请，他隔着睡衣抚摸那有力的腰肢，Bosie抬起腿，跨坐在他的身上，屁股下是海盗炙热的性器，Bosie无惧的撑起身子，看着Jack，他缓缓的俯身，吻上Jack的嘴唇，他的吻十分的有技巧，舌头舔过干燥的嘴唇，嘴唇贴着嘴唇时，舌与舌也纠缠在一起共舞，他掌控这一切并没有太久，身下的Jack只是一个翻身就将他压住，他挑了挑眉，头随之摆动，他一边解开自己的衣物，他把枪放在床头，佩刀扔在地上，身上靴子也是几下就蹬到了地上，他解开了衬衫和马甲的纽扣，俯身撑在Bosie身边，一双手抚过Jack的胸膛，他这才感受到，那双手并非细皮嫩肉，上面也有薄薄的一层茧，手指滑过腹部环在Jack的腰部，对视的眼神里充满了性的挑衅，唇与唇再次贴在一起亲吻起来，吻的时间并不算长，Jack慢慢的向下移动过去，他埋在Bosie的脖颈之间，啃噬着那一节锁骨，他吮吸后留下一颗红红的印子，Bosie仰起脖子，敏感的脖颈让他不得不抱紧Jack，他一路向下细细的吻，留下一个个红色印子，他在胸前和锁骨上留下了一个牙印，这让Bosie不满的大叫出声，同样的，Bosie也在他的肩膀上留下了一个深深的牙印。

“哦宝贝，接下来可有你爽的咬我的时候。”Jack亲吻着Bosie的乳肉，粗糙的舌头舔舐着乳肉，Bosie的胸脯没有什么起伏，薄薄的乳肉附在紧实的胸肌上，他一只手抓着另外一边，没有被手掌照顾的另一边则是被Jack含在嘴里，乳尖在牙齿下细细的碾过，这让Bosie颤抖的抱住了身上的Jack，他的两条腿盘上了Jack的腰，盘的很紧，呻吟声却是很愉快，舌尖在乳晕上打转，Jack吮吸着乳尖，像是吸着母亲奶水的孩子有他不断的将那薄薄的乳肉吸进嘴里，舌头舔舐过敏感的乳肉，过处像是撩起了战火一般，他富有技巧的玩弄着薄薄的乳肉，将两边都有照顾到。

“嗯...！”Bosie咬着下唇，呻吟声从鼻尖里发出，他抱着Jack的手缩的更紧，他的手掌按着Jack后脑，他的腿夹得更紧了，Jack抬起身子，他看着身下纠缠着他的Bosie，吻上了他的嘴唇，那张粉嫩如花朵般的嘴唇不知道被咬破了哪里泛起了一缕红色，Jack认真的舔舐干净后又与他深吻，双手也从胸前移到了腰间，他轻而易举的解开了Bosie松垮的睡裤，连同丝绸底裤一起褪去到腿弯处，玉茎在没了束缚后弹了出来，直直的立在Bosie的胯间。

Jack的手探向Bosie两瓣儿臀肉间的那个湿润温热的穴，他的指尖按了按穴口，他抬起身子，手指却没离开后穴，他问Bosie：“这里被你玩过吗？或者是别人玩过吗。”

Bosie摇了摇头，他有些没力气，他伸出手，勾了勾手指，等Jack凑到他耳边后他才缓缓地开口说：“你是第一个...以前我可都是付出方，这可是我第一次躺着享受，你可要好好待我。”

“是吗？那可要好好享受啊。”Jack扯了扯嘴角，他的心情可不是一般的愉悦。

他从柜子里找出来了一瓶浅黄色的液体，眯着眼睛的Bosie只是看了一眼就知道这是个什么东西，一瓶润滑用的精油，当Jack打开他倒在手里时，并不刺鼻的香味溢满了海盗的房间，不是甜的发腻的味道，但也没多清香，是玫瑰的味道，在Jack将手伸到他的后穴里后，那玫瑰的香气就像是从他的后穴向外散发出的一样，他就像是一朵真正的玫瑰一样，随时散发着诱人的香气。

Jack嗅着空气里香气，开始慢慢的做着扩张，先是顺着进了一根手指，就让Bosie有些遭不住，他蜷缩着脚趾，鼻尖发出了呻吟声，他用手抓着身下的床单，微微睁开的眼睛看着在他腿间的手，虽然他看不太清这一切。

有了精油的作用，扩张的速度显然是快了不少，手指没有多久就可以四根同时插在里面自由抽插，渐渐适应了手指的Bosie开始不再满足于这些小家伙们，他缩着后穴，希望能够有更大更粗的进到里面来，他张开自己的双腿，搭在Jack的肩膀上，脚掌轻轻的踩过Jack的肩头，宣泄着他的不满，Jack抽出一只手抓住Bosie白嫩的脚腕，他拉到面前，虔诚的落下一个轻轻的吻，像极了一个忠实的信徒向他的主献上忠诚，Jack解开裤子，那根与Bosie的玉茎有着明显差别的阴茎弹了出来，他不由得开始担心他是否能够真的吞下去？

Jack扶着他的阴茎为了让Bosie感受到的全是性爱带来的欢乐，他把精油仔仔细细的抹在了阴茎上，希望能够在进入时不要太干涩，让Bosie难受，他慢慢的将巨物推进穴里，仅仅是近了一个顶端就让Bosie皱着一张脸，手不断的挠着Jack的背，留下一道道鲜红的抓痕。

“放松...放松宝贝...你这样咬着我也进不去...”Jack压低声音说，他只进去了一小截，甚至后穴咬的他有些动弹不得，他倒抽着气，他抱起Bosie，变成了一个骑乘的姿势，这样他更好进入，他不断的用手抚摸着Bosie的后背，一遍遍的安慰他，他抬头去亲吻低着头的Bosie，海盗的声音沙哑，却是从未有过的温柔安抚着Bosie，他深吸一口气，又缓缓吐出，后穴渐渐适应了先进入的顶端，Jack这才扶着他的腰，继续深入，Bosie抓着Jack肩膀上的衣服，他的脚趾蜷缩扯着床单，呻吟声不再是咬着嘴唇压制，愉悦的表情里也有了几丝苦涩。

“啊...Jack！”

当性器整个进入后，Bosie倒在Jack的怀他靠着Jack的肩头，后穴一缩一合的适应着粗大的阴茎，时间并不长，短暂的适应后，Jack才开始在穴里开始抽插起来，还不忘抚弄Bosie的玉茎，前后来的快感让Bosie的脸上尽是性爱的欢愉，他张开着腿承受着Jack为他带来的快感，因为骑乘的姿势，那根粗长的性器总是能进入到更深的地方，那些地方总是让他浑身颤抖，舒服的眼泪都要流出来了，他不断的呻吟，细细的呻吟声在Jack的耳边起伏。

随着抽插速度的加快，Jack将Bosie压到了身下，两个囊带拍打着白嫩的屁股，他的玉茎已经濒临喷射，但后穴的速度却从未减缓过，反而愈来愈快，每次抽出只剩一个顶端却又进的极深，后穴不断的收缩裹紧想要留住多一些，当Jack再次俯身咬住Bosie的乳尖时，玉茎到达了高潮，他尖叫着喷射，咬在了Jack肩膀上。

“我说了你还会有更爽的...哦宝贝...咬我好紧...”Jack掰着Bosie的腿将他们拉到最大，Bosie揉搓着自己的乳尖，小腹上沾满了属于他的浊白，他闭着眼，那张红嫩的嘴唇微微张开呻吟着。他胡乱的说着一些话，夹杂着呻吟声让人有些听不太清，“快...啊嗯...唔——！”

“如你所愿。”Jack将Bosie的大腿打开，他进的很深，插的也很猛，每一下都撞在肠壁上，Bosie再一次皱起眉头，他用手捂住了自己的嘴巴，唔唔的呻吟声让Jack不满的拉开那双手。

Jack也没有持续太久，他在插入到最深处后狠狠的又抽插了几下，射在了Bosie的臀肉和大腿上，他也达到了高潮。

他两个人相拥在一起睡到了下午，太阳快要落山时，他们醒了过来，Jack先一步醒来，他抱着Bosie亲了好几下，从额头亲到下巴，他格外迷恋Bosie的鼻子以至于亲吻鼻尖时，毛茸茸的胡子折腾醒了沉睡的玫瑰，Bosie醒来的第一件事情就是亲吻Jack的嘴角，只是轻轻的几下，最后发展成了一个深吻，他们吻了很久后放开彼此，相拥在一起。

“我放了你父亲他们，你想怎么办？”Jack问他。

Bosie从Jack的怀里爬出来，他眼睛里充满了光他望着Jack就像是在孤岛上看到了救援的难民，他脸上还有微笑，是那么的漂亮，他认真的说：“带我走，去哪都好。”

“好。”

Jack有些失神了，至少当时是那样的，他也不知道在海盗身边的玫瑰还能绽放多久，至少他现在还是拥有那朵盛放的玫瑰的，等到玫瑰枯萎那天，他怕是也不会放手任他离开，因为他已经着迷了。

 

-END

 

乱七八糟的....烂的不行，溜了！


End file.
